


Mine

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble I wrote between Ruvik and Sebastian. Just something I wanted to get out. Might lead to something more later if I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sebastian winced from the pain that radiated all over his body. Pain in his chest, pain in his head, pain in his wrists- it was everywhere. He couldn’t escape it. It felt like a second skin encompassing him, surrounding him; and at the forefront of it all, there was Ruvik. The mad man was glaring him down, standing barely a foot away, a look in his eyes like a starved wolf.

And Sebastian Castellanos was meat dangling on a hook.

He was bound to a chair, not by rope, but by barbed wire, and it was clutching him so tightly that his fingertips were starting to go numb. Thrashing had done nothing to loosen its grip on his wrists, arms forced back behind him to leave him defenseless. When Ruvik took a step forward, Sebastian twitched savagely out of fear, recoiling like an animal would. And when he hissed with pain, he saw the corner of Ruvik’s elegant mouth curl upwards into a faint smile.

_The sick bastard._

Just when Sebastian looked ready to say something, maybe a threat or a demand for the ghostly vision to leave him, Ruvik advanced quickly and without warning. There were rough hands gripping his hair and tilting his head back, teeth at his throat, and Sebastian cried out both with agony and fear. What the hell was this guy playing at?

“Stop!” he groaned, his body twisting in his seat as Ruvik bit harder. Sebastian was slow to notice the other man was straddling his lap. “Get off!”

Those hands in his hair didn’t lessen their hold, and Ruvik didn’t give an inch. His bite softened, teeth grazing up along Sebastian’s neck and towards his ear, where Sebastian felt warm breath span over his skin as Ruvik exhaled.

“Do you think you’re in any position to demand things from me, Castellanos?”

Sebastian squirmed, stomping his feet and bucking against the other man to try and get him off. He heard Ruvik laugh in his ear, a surprisingly quiet sound, and one of Ruvik’s hands let go so he could wrap an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. This felt way too intimate.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sebastian questioned, genuinely confused and growing more panicked. His words came out like a growl, but Ruvik wasn’t intimidated by him at all.

Ruvik didn’t answer. Instead, he pressed their bodies close, and Ruvik’s mouth latched onto Sebastian’s neck again, through his teeth were only a teasing reminder of the previous violence. Instead, a warm tongue trailed over his skin, and Sebastian’s body tensed from the unwelcome sensation it brought with it.

Straining against the hold on his hair that kept his head forced back, Sebastian struggled against the wire around his wrists again, a keening whine of pain escaping him when he felt the barbs dig deeper into his wounds. Ruvik suckled on his neck, and Sebastian’s sounds of pain were replaced by a single conflicted moan. It was cut off as soon as Sebastian realized what noise he just made, and he grit his teeth. Was Ruvik smiling against his neck?

“Stop this…” he hissed, every nerve in his body on fire with anger and growing disgust. “Why are you doing this to me?”

It was at this point that Ruvik leaned back, just enough so he could look into Sebastian’s eyes. When Sebastian was released, his head snapped forward and he glared. He glared with all his pent up pain and anger.

“You’re mine,” Ruvik said, his words sounding final.

**_Mine._ **


End file.
